Car Shopping
by tvholic68
Summary: Sweets has a new idea for a way to get Bones and Booth to bond and trust eachother as partners. Can they set aside their differences to accomplish his task? Lots of flirty banter and such maybe more ;D . BB
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Ok here is my newest fic. I want to give a huge shout out to Dr. Temperance Brennan. She is amazing and the best beta ever. I owe you so much and this Fic would not be on here if not for your advice and criticism. All of you should check out her work it is amazing…after you read this story of course. Random note but this fic was inspired by my own car shopping experience, take that for what you will. Please review I want to know what you think!**

Booth shifted uncomfortably in his chair. No matter how often he came here he would never get used to the common place wallpaper, fluorescent lights, and year old magazines. The room reeked like a doctor's office; all that was missing was the sick patients and crying infants. Booth fiddled nervously with his tie for what seemed like the hundredth time. He noticed his partners eyes shift slowly from her magazine to glance at him. Bones always hated his fidgeting; he reminded her of an eight year old who was scared to get a shot from the big, bad, old doctor. Booth shifted one last time, trying to find a comfortable position before finally settling. Brennan went back to her magazine, happy that Booth was now quiet. Less than a minute of silence passed before Brennan heard the jingling of Booth fixing his watch- a clear sign of his agitation. Brennan finally had had enough of his anxiousness and decided to take advantage of his discomfort. "You're scared of a twelve year old Booth?" She mocked as she slowly began to lower her magazine to her lap. He returned a playful glare.

"No. I just don't like this kid barging into my personal life. We are **not** his life size action figures Bones." Booth leaned back in his chair, and placed his arms behind his head, attempting to give off a calm persona. In reality, he was sweating bullets. Brennan was able to see straight through his facade. After almost four years of working together, she was always able recognize his discomfort with a situation. Brennan was ready to continue mocking him, but the receptionist spoke up.

"Dr. Sweets is ready for you now." Booth put on his best fake smile; Brennan rolled her eyes in response.

"You are unbelievable." Brennan shot sarcastically at him, and then chuckled as she walked through the door of Sweets office. Booth gave her a charm smile as she held open the door.

"Why thank you Bones." He said, equally sarcastic. Brennan smirked and proceeded to sit down in front of Sweets' desk. The psychologist sat in his chair studying Booth and Brennan while they joked with each other. He would never get used to the ease they had interacting with one another. After Booth had sat down as well, he began his questioning for the session.

"So how is everyone doing today?" Sweets asked cheerfully. Booth was slouching in his chair, arms crossed. His only response was a shrug. Brennan was the first to speak up, as usual.

"I'm actually having a good day." Booth raised an eyebrow at this, she actually sounded sincere. Sweets was just as shocked.

"Care to elaborate Dr. Brennan?" he inquired, leaning forward in his chair.

"Well, I identified a few unknowns that have been waiting, caught up on my paper work, and I'm almost finished writing my new book. Oh! I've also decided to get a new car." Brennan explained, smiling slightly. At the words 'new' and 'car' both of the boy's ears perked up. Booth immediately came out of his slouch and was listening intently.

"A new car? Really?" Sweets asked, excitedly, smiling to himself. He was secretly a car nut.

"Why are you getting a new car? I thought you liked your Mercedes?" Booth questioned, looking intently at her.

"The lease is up this month and I'm kind of tired of my car. It's a little small." Brennan answered. Booth gave her a look. He knew that wasn't the whole truth. He made a hand motion signaling for her to continue. Brennan gave a frustrated sigh.

"And seeing as how my book is nearly completed, the publishing company offered to buy me a new car." Brennan blushed modestly as both of the men chuckled together. Sweets was the first to recover.

"That sounds like a very convenient deal Dr. Brennan. Any idea of what kind of car you are going to get?" This was the question Booth had been dying to ask. After seeing Bones' first set of sweet wheels he couldn't wait to hear what she picked out now. Brennan paused a minute to think.

"I was thinking either a Subaru outback or a hybrid." The room went silent. Booth cringed. Disbelieving, he simply stared at her- he was speechless. Sweets was the only one who did not show emotion, but Booth could have sworn he saw the corners of his mouth turn up.

"You cannot be serious Bones! An outback is a frickin' grandma car!" Booth eventually exclaimed. Sweets couldn't help but chuckle. Brennan gave Sweets an angry glare before turning her true anger towards Booth.

"They are perfectly good cars Booth. They are safe and fuel efficient. I actually care about the environment unlike you and that gas guzzler of yours." Booth scoffed at this.

"First off Bones, I didn't pick the car- the government did. And second you're one to talk about the environment and saving gas while you're driving around in a sports car. You are just as bad as those SUV owners." Booth turned away smiling triumphantly. Brennan was now the one slouching with her arms crossed, fuming. Sweets thought it was time to break it up before it turned into a full blown argument.

"What I think Agent Booth is trying to say is that he can't see you driving either of those cars, not that you have bad taste. Am I right Agent Booth?" Sweets gave him the guy look and Booth nodded in agreement.

"Yea, what he said Bones." Booth told her passively, "Look, I wasn't trying to make fun of you. It's just that after seeing that Mercedes of yours, none of those cars can compare." Brennan gave him a skeptical look, and then sighed.

"Booth, to be honest, I didn't pick out the Mercedes. My publicist did, she said it gave me an edge, whatever that means. I've never been one to be up to date with cars. That was always my brother's interest."

"Why don't you have Angela take you car shopping? She's knows about all the latest stuff. I'm sure she'd help you find a sporty fuel efficient car; one that gives you a bad girl edge." Booth said this last part hoping to take revenge for her mocking him earlier. He was rewarded with a chuckle and a smile.

"Thanks for the suggestion Booth, but if shopping for a car with Angela is anything like shopping for clothes with her, I'd rather not." Booth looked at her confusedly.

"Why? I like the clothes you wear." Booth admitted honestly. Brennan's cheeks flared pink; she had never realized he was looking. Booth just smiled- he loved when he could make her blush.

"Booth, the clothes you see me wear aren't the ones I buy with Angela. I always wear the ones she buys once, when it's just us girls, and then I burn them. Thanks though." Brennan gave him a small, flattered smile, and laughed at her antics along with him. Booth could only imagine the outfits Angela would pick out for the modest anthropologist._ 'Thank God Bones can't see what I'm imagining right now. Damn! I should tell Angela what she's doing with those outfits.'_ Booth thought to himself.

Sweets looked on with confusion, then it hit him; the perfect trust exercise for the partners. The smile on Sweets face could have rivaled the Grinch's.

"I have a new assignment for the two of you." Sweets announced, causing Booth's smile to quickly fade and revert Brennan to doctor mode.

"Don't even think about it Sweets; we are not going on another double date so you can look good in front of your new playground sweetheart. Go pull her pig tails just like all the other eight-year-olds. Leave the grown ups out of it." Brennan quickly elbowed Booth in his side, causing him to jump. He then silently rubbed his ribs, glaring at Brennan while he did so.

"I'm not making you go on a double date; this assignment does not involve me at all. I want you to take Dr. Brennan car shopping." Sweets explained calmly, a smile on his face.

"Excuse me?" Booth asked, confused. He then looked over at Brennan but was having trouble reading her expression.

"You seem to know a lot about cars, while Dr. Brennan's knowledge in that area is limited. If you want to grow to trust each other, then your help in making a big decision is a fantastic way to get on the right path. Am I wrong Dr. Brennan?" Sweets asked, directing Booths attention toward Brennan.

"If you think it will help us grow as partners than I don't have a problem with it." Brennan gave Booth a quick smile, which told him she was ok with the assignment. Sweets just smiled at the partners, happy they were open to his idea.

"There are a few conditions." Sweets said calmly. Booth just rolled his eyes. Brennan, of course, was expressionless.

"The first requirement is that you must keep the arguing to a minimum. Secondly, and this should go without saying, is have fun. Lastly, you must both agree on the car she buys." Both the partners stared at each other communicating with their eyes before turning back to Sweets and nodding. Sweets just stared, shocked at their complacency, before smiling.

"Gosh, I wish I knew how you guys do that." He mentioned quickly, before continuing, "Anyways, this will be a great growing exercise for the both of you. I can guarantee it." Sweets assured them, sounding slightly like a car salesman himself. Brennan quickly squashed his excitement by turning to Booth.

"If you expect me to just let you pick out a tank because you're acting like an alpha male, than you are sadly mistaken." Brennan said suddenly. Booth looked at her, shocked.

"I'm offended Bones," he responded, "do you really think I'm that controlling? I wouldn't make you do anything you didn't want to do." Brennan rolled her eyes at him before poking him in the arm.

"That is so far from the truth and you know it!" She accused. Sweets quickly jumped in to stop what was now escalating into a screaming match.

"Hey! No arguing, remember?" Booth and Brennan went silent and turned away from each other, both now slouching with their arms crossed. If Sweets did know any better he'd swear they were children trapped in adult's bodies.

"Why don't we switch over to our next activity?" Sweets asked, attempting to move along. "Let's do a little role play for the rest of the session. Agent Booth, why don't you be the fire fighter this week?" He suggested. As Booth argued with Sweets over the worth of role playing, Brennan mused to herself. _'Ah, Sweets has no idea what he's gotten himself into. Then again, Booth and I didn't either. We didn't understand our relationship then, and we don't understand it now. Thank goodness we have a preteen to help us figure it out.' _

The argument over, Booth turned to Bones and asked, "So, Sweets is gonna make us do this. You wanna be the person trapped in the fire?"

Brennan smiled, and inwardly laughed at the irony. _'Trapped in a fire…yeah, that's a good way to describe it.' _"Sure." She agreed.

The rest of the session, though slightly awkward, was amusing for all parties involved and as Booth and Brennan turned to leave, he asked her, "You want some pie?" The two walked out, Brennan defending her dislike of pie, and Booth attempting to change her mind. _'Just another day for them,'_ Sweets thought, _'Just another day.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hey just wanted to thank everyone who read, reviewed, and added the story to their alert list. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far and please if you could be so kind hit me up with a review! They make me giddy!**

Booth was jolted awake by the sound of someone frantically banging on his apartment door. Begrudgingly, he opened his eyes to a still dark apartment. '_What the hell is going on?'_ He wondered. Despite being extremely annoyed with whoever was knocking on his front door, he slowly crawled out of bed, clad only in a t-shit and boxers, and went to open the door, thinking, '_This better be damn important.'_ Even with his eyes partially closed he could easily identify his early morning visitor as Brennan. She looked up at him, perplexed. "Booth, why aren't you dressed? I thought you said you'd go car shopping with me this morning." He shot her an extremely annoyed glare, rubbed the sleep from his eyes, grabbed her arm, and dragged her towards the clock hanging upon his wall.

"Do you **see** what time it is?" Booth asked as he dramatically pointed to the clock. Brennan rolled her eyes at his obvious irritation.

"I'm not an idiot Booth. It's seven AM." Brennan replied nonchalantly, not seeing the issue.

"Yeah, it is seven o'clock… on a Saturday! No work. Normal people sleep in!" Booth said angrily. The gears finally began turning in Brennan's head.

"So… when you said this morning, you didn't really mean in the morning, did you?" Booth shook his head slowly still tired and annoyed. Brennan looked down embarrassedly. Booth let out a sigh before putting his hand on her back and leading her into his apartment.

"It's fine Bones," he assured her, "look, why don't you make us some coffee while I get dressed?" Booth yawned as he headed towards his bedroom, running his hands through his hair. Brennan shook her head and smiled at him as she headed towards the kitchen. Despite her slight unfamiliarity with Booth's apartment, her nearly photographic memory helped her find everything; mugs on the top shelf, spoons in the left hand drawer, and coffee beans in the pantry. In less than a minute the coffee maker was in full swing. To make up for waking Booth early she even put bread in the toaster.

By the time Booth was out of the shower he could smell the familiar scent of coffee. Quickly, threw on a shirt and jeans and headed into the kitchen. When he arrived he found a mug of coffee already waiting for him prepared just the way he liked it. He gave Brennan a thankful smile before taking a seat at the table. They sat there for a few minutes in comfortable silence, both drinking their coffee and eating the toast that Brennan had prepared. When they were finished, Booth gathered the plates and cups. Brennan followed him to the sink. "So, where do you want to go first Bones?" Booth asked as he rinsed the cups off.

"The Subaru dealership." She answered with a triumphant smile. Booth leaned against the counter and glared at her.

"Fine, but we are going to the Ford dealership right after." He said sarcastically, smiling back at her. Brennan rolled her eyes and tossed him his keys.

"Let's go then." She said as she walked out of the apartment, Booth stalking right behind her.

Booth's black SUV slowly pulled into the Subaru dealership. There was no squealing of tires, no siren; it looked like a funeral procession compared to his normal antics. Booth gave the building a once over before cringing. New cars with balloons tied to the antennas filled the parking lot. It was a modern building- not one of those run down used car places you see off of the highway. It had glass walls and was well lit so you could get a good look at the new models inside. Brennan was smiling in the front seat. She turned her grin to Booth, who sighed with frustration in response. "I cannot believe you are making me go look at Subaru's. You do remember Sweets saying we both had to agree on a car, right?" Brennan just shrugged her shoulders and smiled innocently.

"Doesn't mean I can't look. Besides, who knows, maybe you'll change your mind." Booth couldn't help but be impressed with (yet still bothered by) her stubbornness.

"In your dreams, Bones. Ok, let's make a deal. You can look, but no test driving." Brennan pondered this for a minute.

"Deal," she began, "but on one condition." Booth should have known there would be stipulations. Why did he even bother? "We only stay at the Ford dealership for fifteen minutes." Booth smiled victoriously; that had been way easier than thought it would be. He was scared she was going to ask for a gun.

"Sounds fine by me Bones; now let's go look at some grandma cars, shall we?" As Booth was about to get out of his car he briefly glanced out his car window. Standing about an inch away from the glass was a smiling car salesman. Booth slowly turned towards Brennan. "Yeah… that's not creepy at all, is it?" He said sarcastically. Brennan let out a snort before getting out of the car. Booth gave the salesman an annoyed wave of his hands, signaling for him to move so he could get out of the vehicle.

The salesman was around his mid-thirties with horned rimmed glasses, bleach blonde hair, and a bleached set of teeth to match. He wore an unflattering orange polo shirt with a Subaru insignia above the left pocket.

"Hi!" he said enthusiastically, "my name is David Harrington. Can I help you find your new dream car?" He stood less than a foot away from Brennan and flashed her his show white teeth. Brennan looked a little taken aback. _'Ok,' _Booth thought, _'I officially don't like this guy. We are barely out of the car and _he's_ already trying to charm Bones. My Bones!' _Booth glared at him, blatantly saying without using words, 'Back off!' The guy didn't seem to care. He smiled at Booth and began to show them around, staying as close to Brennan as possible."You have chosen a perfect time to buy a new car. We just received our new shipment. We have every style, every color, and **every** feature! Anything you want in a Subaru- we have it. Are you and your wife looking for anything specific?" David asked. Booth nearly choked on air. Brennan began to pat him on his back, trying to help him breathe.

"We're not married; just friends." Brennan corrected, "And no, I'm not looking for anything specific." Brennan was trying to be polite, but Booth could tell she was slightly irritated with the salesman. David smiled once again, put his hand on Brennan's shoulder, and lead her towards the store.

"That sounds great." He said. Booth knew he was not talking about the car. He clenched his fists in irritation, and, he admitted to himself, jealousy. "Let's go inside and I can show you all of our new models." Brennan nodded and gestured for Booth to follow her. He didn't hesitate; he wasn't going to leave her alone for one minute with this guy.

As they entered the building Booth could not help but laugh. All of the people standing around looking at the cars were over the age of seventy. Brennan turned to Booth and couldn't help but smile as well. He leaned down close to her ear so only she could hear.

"You know Bones; I bet we are the youngest people to set foot in this building for a month." A guy with a walker shuffled past them. "Ok," Booth said with a chuckle, "make that a year." Brennan elbowed him playfully. David cleared his throat, which regained their attention. He was standing next to a car gesturing for them to come closer.

"This is our newest model. Would you like to sit inside?" He asked. Brennan nodded as David opened the door for her. Brennan gave Booth an expectant look.

"Booth, do you want to sit in the passenger seat?" He knew she was teasing him, so he just rolled his eyes and sat in the car. Booth would never admit it but the seats were rather comfy and the inside wasn't half bad. Brennan as usual showed no emotion, she was trying to process everything. Surprisingly, Brennan had decided to inspect the market before doing extensive research. Somehow, she knew that Booth wouldn't let her buy the wrong car. He may not like the one she buys, but it won't be because it isn't safe.

"The car has leather seats, air conditioning and heating, along with all the gizmos and gadgets any up to date car on the market has." David gave his memorized speech with a sleazy smile on his face completely ignoring Booth's questions. Brennan gave him an irritated glare.

"Can you give us a moment alone." It was a command, not a question, and Brennan spit it icily. David looked at her, shocked, before nodding and quickly walking away towards his desk. Booth let out a laugh.

"That was pretty bad ass, Bones. I think you may have scared him off for good." Brennan's look was a mixture of pride and confusion.

"Thanks, I think, but his reaction had nothing to do with my ass."

Booth laughed at her obliviousness and explained, "It's just a saying. It means you're tough."

"Oh. Seriously, though. What is that guy's problem? Did you arrest him in the past or something like that?" She asked, half serious, half kidding.

"Don't worry about it." Booth said, and asked, "So, what do you think of the car?" He quickly changed the subject; he really didn't want to explain to her that the car guy found her attractive and that it was driving him insane. That would just be awkward.

"The inside is nice, but…" Brennan looked a little reluctant to tell Booth the truth.

"But what Bones?"

"I hate to say it but you were right. This car makes me feel old." Booth was amused and shocked all at the same time. Brennan couldn't help but chuckle with him.

"So I take it we can scratch Subarus off of the list of possibilities. You ready to get out of here?" Brennan gave him a pleading look and they quickly bolted from the car. Brennan felt like a criminal as they ran straight to Booths SUV and sped out of the dealership. Booth left tire marks across their parking lot. As they drove away, the environment in the car became extremely light hearted. "Did you see his teeth?" Booth asked, "I thought I was going to be blind by the time we left if he didn't keep his mouth shut. It was like looking at the sun." Brennan laughed along with him as they drove down the road.

"He was extremely over whelming. If he got any closer to me I was going to have you shoot him." Booth felt very smug about this and smiled at Brennan. A few minutes passed in companionable silence before Brennan spoke again.

"Booth, where exactly are we going?" He turned to her and smiled.

"To the Ford dealership Bones; you promised." Brennan let out a frustrated groan. She had had enough of car shopping for one day.

**End Note: So what did you think? Leave me a review telling me what you think and Tell me how excited you are for season Four!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: WOW I can't even begin to describe how happy I am with all the reviews. Thanks so much again to Dr. Temperance Brennan! You have really helped me so much throughout this journey I don't know where this story would be without you. Also shout out to my cousin who kept me motivated by telling me she loved the story. UPDATE: ****I accidently put up the unedited chapter2 so if you want to go back and reread it I highly recommend you do so.**** So sorry about that. Keep the reviews coming. On with the show!**

"Booth do we have to?" Brennan whined in the front seat.

They had been sitting in the Ford Dealership parking lot for almost ten minutes and Brennan still refused to move. Booths patience was starting to waver.

"Yes Bones you promised. You are acting worse than Parker, now get out of the car." Booth said slightly annoyed with Brennan's child like behavior. Brennan gave him a glare, crossed her arms and turned to face the window away from Booth. Booth let out a frustrated growl.

"That's it!" He quickly ripped off his seat belt and bolted out the car door. It was the loud slam that really gained Brennan's attention. She watched Booth walk all the way around the car to the passenger door. He yanked it open in a furry. Brennan stared at him bewildered.

"Bones we can either do this the easy way or the hard way. The easy way is that you get out of the car and we spend the fifteen minutes here like you promised. Or would you rather do this the hard way. The hard way being I make you get out the car by force. Which is it?" Brennan gave him a challenging stare which Booth gladly returned. They held each others gaze for what felt like hours before Brennan reluctantly backed down. She let out a long sigh. Booth thought he heard her utter 'drama king'.

"Fine. But I will be timing this!" Booth gave her a smug smile. Brennan was clearly pissed the only thing she could think to do was stick her tongue out at Booth. Which earned her a snicker from her partner. They walked in silence toward the entrance. The Ford Dealership had a very significant feel to it. It was very different than the last place they had been. For one the ford emblem was every where. The neon sign next to the road, the cars, even on the front door of the building. _'Its not like I'm going to forget where I am.'_ Brennan thought annoyed. Instead of the building being mostly glass like at the Subaru dealership, the ford building took on the appearance of a fancy metal shed. It had four large windows in the front, but the only way to get a good look at the cars was to go inside. Booth rubbed his hands together in excitement as he ran up the steps. He gleefully smiled at Brennan as he held open the door.

"After you Bones." Brennan rolled her eyes and checked her watch.

"You have thirteen minutes Booth. Use them wisely." Booth just smiled and led her towards a truck. His hand on the small of her back. Brennan could not believe her eyes. She looked at Booth her mouth slightly open.

"What the hell is that Booth?" Booth looked at the truck then back at her. An excited grin plastered on his face.

"That Bones is a Truck. A beautiful piece of art. A masterpiece if you will." Brennan was still in shock. A huge silver tricked out truck towered over her. It had monster truck wheels, an extra large truck bed, and black pin stripes. Basically the ultimate guy truck. Brennan didn't think Angela would agree about it being art, but she had to admit it was slightly impressive.

"It's huge! The tires are taller than me! How is anyone expected to park that thing?" Booth ignored her negative comments.

"Bones this thing has a great safety rating, it's a beast! Look at it, no other car on the road can compare." Brennan smiled at Booth she never thought she'd see him so mystified over something so trivial as a truck.

"I'm sure it's really safe Booth but the other thing I wanted in a car is great gas mileage. I bet this thing only gets nineteen on the highway. At least the Subaru was safe and had great gas mileage." She added the last comment in for her defense. Booth just gawked at her.

"Yea but can the Subaru crush cars?" Brennan gave Booth a very confused look.

"Why would I want to crush cars?" Booth gave her a mock shocked face.

"Come on Bones you never once dreamed of crushing rush hour traffic? Or running over Hodgins toy car when he takes your parking place?" Brennan finally understood that he was just messing with her and couldn't help but giggle. Jack was always stealing her parking spot.

"I've got to admit his car wouldn't stand a chance against this tank." Booth grinned back at her. Glad to see she was playing along.

"I'd pay to see his face when he comes out to the parking garage and sees this beast parked on top of his car." Both partners couldn't help but laugh at the idea. They were completely lost in their own world and didn't notice the middle age man walk up behind them.

"I see you are enjoying our trucks." Booth and Brennan turned around and came face to face with another car salesmen. Booth heard Brennan let out a groan accompanied with few curse words. He couldn't blame her. The man didn't hear her or just chose to ignore it. The man was middle-aged, with a gray beard, and stood a few inches shorter than Brennan. He kept his hands on his belt buckle clearly hoping people would notice it. It was bright gold and said Rodeo Champ across it. His belt buckle was nothing like Booth subtle ones. It was down right obnoxious and was being used as an attention seeker.

'_He clearly has self esteem issues. I wonder what Sweets would make of this man. He would be a marvelous Anthropological study.' _Brennan thought to herself. Booth just smirked at Brennan he could tell she was studying this man. She had the same look on her face that she got while studying a pile of bones. The man turned to Booth and held out his hand.

"Names Robert Abraham. Can I be of any help?" The man looked up with a smile a bizarre twinkle in his eye. Brennan gave him a skeptical look, and then looked to Booth. Booth gave a wary smile back. Something was just off about this guy but Booth couldn't put his finger on it.

"We are just looking, but thanks Mr. Abraham." Booth and Brennan turned back to look at the truck.

"Are you sure sir? I'm positive what you need right now is a truck. If you just follow me I can show you all of our best deals." He tried to usher them to the other side of the store. But Booth put his arm around Brennan and held his ground.

"That's ok we will just look ourselves." Brennan gave Booth a worried look and began to walk toward another truck inside. To both Booth and Brennan's surprise Mr. Abraham walked right in between them, putting an arm across both of them and led them to the nearest truck. He wasn't taking no for an answer. Brennan was in shock and tried to get away, but Mr. Abraham kept a tight grip. Mr. Abraham barely made it five feet before Booth finally out of shock pulled himself and Brennan away. Booth had a very stern look on his face. He didn't even realize he still had a protective arm around Brennan.

"We are **just **looking. We will ask for help when we need it." Mr. Abraham gave Booth another smile, before walking away. Booth watched as he walked towards an office at the back of the store. He was still glaring and didn't notice Brennan nudging his shoulder.

"Booth? Booth!"

"What Bones?" He finally relaxed and looked down at her. She had a wary look on her face.

"I think we are being watched." Booth gave her a confused look before looking at his surroundings. They **were** being watched. The sales people waiting to pounce on the unsuspecting buyers, circling like vultures around them. They were desperate to sell a car.

"More like being stalked. Lets get out of here Bones." He grabbed her hand and began to lead her out the door. Brennan had no argument, she rushed right along side Booth.

As Booth sped away Brennan let out a relieved sigh. Booth just sat there shocked and kind of amused.

"I feel like I just escaped out of a zombie movie." Brennan let out a small chuckle.

"That is definitely one experience I will not forget. Are all Sales people like that?" Brennan asked truly curious. Booth just shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know Bones but it seems to be getting more and more likely. I haven't been to a dealership in years, but I don't remember them ever being like this. That was like Night of the living cars salesmen." Booth laughed to himself while Brennan gave him a confused look.

"I don't get it Booth. Night of the what?" Booth let out a frustrated sigh.

"Seriously? Haven't you heard of Night Of The Living Dead? It's a famous zombie movie…never mind." Brennan looked out the window. She wished she could understand his pop culture references. Silence filled the car once again but was short lived.

"So…when do you want to go shopping again." he asked reluctantly. Brennan let out a soft laugh and so did Booth.

"I think I've had enough for a few days. Why don't we go after our meeting with Sweets." Brennan suggested. Booth nodded in agreement.

"Sounds like a date Bones." He gave her a charm smile. Brennan turned crimson. He loved when she blushed. Brennan decided to change the subject.

"By the way Booth. We spent only twelve minutes there. You still have three minutes left. How do you want to spend them?" Booth smiled to himself and turned to Brennan.

"The Diner."


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Here's the new chapter I hope you all enjoy it. I was a little disappointed with the lack of reviews for the last chapter. I'm not sure if it was because you didn't like it or what so please tell me how you really feel about the story. ****I want full honesty****. Thanks again to my cousin and Dr. Temperance Brennan!**

Booth and Brennan once again sat across from Sweets. His eyes were boring into them, yet he had a very calm expression on his face. Brennan knew he was studying them, so to irritate him she sat completely still showing no emotion. She glanced over at Booth who was shifting uncomfortably in his chair and adjusting his tie for what seemed like the thousandth time. _'I hate when he does this.' _Booth thought to himself. _'Sweets knows how much I hate silence. He's just waiting for me to crack so he can ask 'How do you feel about that Agent Booth? Oh I'll tell ya how I feel you stupid teeny bopper! How can Bones stand this? Stupid tie. Why won't you fit right?!'_ He pulled on the offending article once more but it did no good. Brennan let out a frustrated sigh and rolled her eyes at Booth's fidgeting. _'Can't he just sit quietly like me? Doesn't he realize he's just drawing more attention to himself?'_ Brennan wondered. Booth pulled on his tie again. '_Guess not_.' Finally fed up with his movements she reached over and loosened his tie for him. Booth gave her a grateful smile and settled into a comfortable position in his chair. Sweets couldn't help but smile at the ease in which they worked together. They met each others needs without even speaking. He could spend hours just observing them but knew the silence had to be broken. _'Or Agent Booth will strangle himself with his tie.' _He laughed on the inside. "Lets get started, shall we? How is the car hunting going?" He asked curiously as he rubbed his hands together in excitement. The response was a complete let down. Both partners let out over dramatized groans. He thought he heard 'miserable' and 'hell' muttered in there somewhere. He let out a small snicker. "Care to elaborate?" He looked to the partners. Booth rubbed a hand through his hair before answering.

"It's not the finding of the car that's a problem, it's the vultures." Brennan rolled her eyes but couldn't hide the smile that appeared on her face. Booth grinned back at her. Sweets looked at Brennan to explain, he was truly confused.

"Booth means car salesmen. Not literal vultures. Those aren't even native to the D.C. area." Booth gave her a look to stop her rationalizing rant. Sweets nodded, finally in the loop. He turned his focus back on Booth.

"Continue Agent Booth." Booth leaned forward in his chair. He wanted to get his anger off his chest.

"It's like we're the helpless little gazelle next to the watering hole. And they're the hungry lions waiting to pounce! They know exactly where we are at all times! It's so annoying! We can't even look at a car without them next to us talking nonstop. Man Sweets, you should have seen this one guy! He had the flashiest teeth I've ever seen! It was like being at a rave! And he was making me so angry; he couldn't stop staring at Bones like a piece of meat! And then the Ford dealership; man was that creepy. It made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. It was like I was a sniper again. Everyone was staring at us like zombies. I got Bones and me out of there so fast. It was the most ridiculous day of my life!" Booth was waving his arms during his rant, by the end of it he was breathing heavily. Sweets couldn't help but smirk at him. Booth turned to face Brennan. She looked at him very confusedly.

"Why would he stare at me like a piece of meat?" She really had no idea what Booth was talking about.

"Well…I….uh…." Out of all the things that he had said, **that **was what she noticed. He had no idea what to say. His ears flushed bright red. He was so caught up in what he was saying he forgot she was in the room. He looked at Sweets with pleading eyes. As entertaining as it was to watch Booth squirm, Sweets couldn't leave him hanging. He quickly came to Booth's defense.

"What he means, Dr. Brennan, is that the salesmen most likely recognized you from your books and knew you had money to pay for a high end car. You were like a prize to them; a potentially profitable buyer. The more expensive the car you buy, the more commission they make. Isn't that right Agent Booth?" Sweets looked to Booth, who was nodding his head like crazy.

"Yeah Bones, that's what it means. What he said." Booth jumped upon Sweet's explanation like a drowning man to a life raft. Sweets gave him a knowing look. Booth knew Sweets would want to talk about this later. Avoiding Sweets was immediately added to his long list of things to do, right next to avoiding alone time with nosy Angela. Brennan just let the comment go, not fully believing Sweets, and decided that she would Google it later.

"Dr. Brennan, do you agree with Agent Booth's analysis?" Sweets asked. Brennan took a moment to process the question. She was confused as to why Booth's ears were red. There was a long pause before she finally answered.

"Yes. He summed it up accurately. I'm still unsure of the meat comment, but what he said is how I felt about the whole experience." Booth gave her an awkward smile, still blushing. Sweets continued his questioning.

"Was there any arguing?" At a glare from Booth, Sweets quickly rephrased. "Was there any bickering?" Booth smiled smugly at Sweets.

"We might have disagreed on certain points, but we were on our best behavior. Would you agree Bones?" Brennan nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. It's possible that we expressed our opinions a little too freely, but nothing out of the usual. I actually had a fairly nice time; other than the sales people of course." Booth smiled at Brennan who gladly returned it.

"I'm glad to hear you guys are enjoying your assignment. Where are you planning on going next?" Booth and Brennan glanced at each other. Neither sure of what they had planned. Suddenly Booth began to smirk.

"The BMW dealership." He said hopefully. Brennan began to smirk as well. Now here was something they could both agree on.

"Why the BMW dealership agent Booth?" Sweets asked, interested in the Agent's train of thought. Booth leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, taking on a stance of superiority.

"Well, they're safe cars, have that sporty feel, and are way better looking than a Subaru; no offense Bones." Booth winked at Brennan. Her cheeks flushed for a second before she recovered.

"None taken. You were right about those cars." Sweet's ears perked at this.

"She finally figured out that they're old people cars." Booth explained, and shared a laugh with the psychologist. Brennan rolled her eyes in irritation. She was tired of them picking on her.

"Hey, just driving a Subaru doesn't make you old. You're stereotyping, Booth. Should I assume that because you drive an SUV you're a soccer mom?" Booth's grin was wiped right off his face. Sweets laugh turned into a quiet chuckle. Brennan leaned back in her chair, enjoying her turn to look smug. She was proud of herself for finally shutting Booth up. Booth turned towards Brennan, and was about to retaliate, when Sweets quickly cut him off.

"Let's get back on topic before this turns into another wicked "bickering" match." Sweets used the air quotes which earned him a sarcastic glance from Booth. "Now, Agent Booth already explained why he wants to go to the BMW dealership. Dr. Brennan, I believe it is your turn to share. Remember this is the truth zone, circle of trust." Sweets closed his eyes and made the hand motion for letting them all in. Booth hid his laughter in a cough. Brennan looked down at her shoes trying unsuccessfully not to giggle. Sweets opened his eyes and sighed, frustrated. "Will you guys ever be able to respect my methods? Seriously, some maturity would help." It took a few minutes for them to finally stop snickering. Booth leaned over to Brennan to whisper in her ear.

"I think we hurt the little guy's feelings. Should we get him a present? Maybe a gameboy game?" Booth laughed at his own joke. Brennan just stared at him, again confused. Booth sighed. "Let me guess, you have no idea what I just said or why it's funny?"

"Sorry. I can assure you that if I did understand it, I would've found it rather amusing or maybe even laughed." Brennan gave Booth a quick smile which he returned.

"It's ok Bones. I really need to get you a TV." Booth smirked at Brennan as she rolled her eyes at him. They turned back to find Sweets waiting for them, clearly irritated at being left out of the conversation.

"Dr. Brennan, would you like to share now?" Brennan gave Booth a quick glance before answering.

"My reasons for going are very similar to Booth's. They **are** safe cars, and very up to date. I was actually speaking to Angela about this yesterday and BMW was one type of car she told me to look at." Sweets nodded in understanding.

"A friend's opinion is very important in making a big decision." Booth cut Sweets off before he could continue with his psychology mumbo jumbo.

"What model did Angela tell you to look at?" Booth already had an idea as to why Angela said BMW.

"She said something about a Z4 and M3 coupe. I have no idea what those are but she said they were "hot" cars." Both Sweets and Booth chuckled. Sweets then checked his watch before speaking.

"I don't think your friend would steer you wrong, Dr. Brennan. I believe our discussion time is up. I wish you luck on your next car adventure. Remember- keep the "bickering" to a minimum and our come back for another session after you go shopping again." Booth and Brennan began to rise out of their chairs and make a run for the door, both muttering their goodbyes before exiting Sweets's office. Booth released a sigh again, this time in relief, as he lead Brennan to the car.

"Man I thought we'd never get out of there. What time is it?" Brennan quickly answered with out even looking.

"It is a little after six. Why?" Booth shrugged casually.

"Well I have to pick up Parker soon and we were going to go see a movie around seven. Do you want to go?" Brennan looked at Booth, rather surprised at the invitation.

"I don't want to intrude on your time with him." She answered. Booth just smiled at her.

"You're not, don't worry. He likes you. Besides, I already asked him if he'd be okay with it. Come on it'll be fun; the movie has pandas that do karate." He gave her his famous charm smile. Brennan couldn't help but smile back and agree. They walked together in silence before Brennan couldn't hold in her question any longer.

"Why do the pandas do karate?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Since last night wass the season premiere of BONES!! SQUEEL!! I decided to give you guys another chapter since you were so kind as to leave me tons of reviews! You made me extremely happy you have no idea. :) So please don't stop reviewing and telling me what you think. Again props to my cuz and Dr. Temperance Brennan!**

Booth and Brennan drove in a happy silence towards the BMW dealership. The partners had content smiles on their faces as they watched the scenery pass by. This was the first car dealership they'd agreed on since being given the assignment from Sweets a week ago. Both partners were excited to see the shiny sport cars lined up across the lot. Booth was just relieved that they finally didn't have a reason to bicker. As always, Booth was driving, but today, he had a giddy grin plastered on his face. He was so excited to drive one of the cars he was practically bouncing out of his chair. Brennan couldn't help but glance over at Booth every so often. She playfully rolled her eyes at his childish antics. _'He looks like a kid in a candy store. Ha! Take that Booth; I finally got one of your little phrases right.' _She smiled triumphantly to herself at the thought. Of course her rational side could not stay quiet, '_Too bad you didn't say it out loud.' _it chastised. This caused the smile to quickly fade. She slouched in her seat letting out a defeated sigh. Upon hearing Brennan sigh Booth turned to her, a look of concern on his face.

"Something bothering you Bones?" Brennan couldn't help the smirk that appeared on her face. Booth was way too observant sometimes.

"Not really. I'm just a little hesitant about going to the car dealership. I'm tired of being stalked by salespeople." Booth grimaced at the memories. Looking back on their previous endeavors to other car lots, their chances of meeting someone normal were not looking good. Booth decided he was going to try and be optimistic.

"Look Bones, those other places were flukes. I'm sure these salespeople will be polite and truly help us. You know what? I'm more than sure; I promise they will help us." Brennan could tell Booth was really trying to make the words come out sincere, but the edge to his voice gave him away. Brennan looked at him, completely unconvinced.

"Care to make a wager on that Booth?" Brennan gave him a challenging stare. Booth smiled back at her, eagerly meeting her challenge.

"Sure Bones. What did you have in mind?" Brennan's words came out so fast Booth didn't even have a chance to blink, let alone think of his response.

"If these people turn out to be crazy just like at all the other places, you can't eat pie for a week, and you cannot try to make me eat it either." Booth looked at her, shocked. Of all the things to demand, she had to pick the one thing that would be the hardest for him (next to maybe something…involving her). Brennan stared at him with a look of innocence gracing her features. Booth glared at her. _'Well two can play at this game__.__' _He thought to himself, completely irritated.

"Oh really? Well, if I win you have to leave the lab every night for a week by seven thirty. No exceptions. Not even if we have a case. I will come and pick you up every night if I have to. Also since you added in that little jibe about me not trying to feed you pie, you have to make me Mac n' Cheese for dinner Tuesday night." He smiled smugly to himself. Brennan looked at him. She was stunned; she thought she had the higher ground for once in their partnership, but with a few quick sentences Booth had knocked her back down on her ass. There was a long pause from Brennan before she finally turned back to Booth. He looked at her expectantly as he pulled into the parking lot.

"So, do we have a deal Bones? We're here, so it's now or never." Brennan bit her lower lip nervously before she nodded in agreement.

"It's a deal Booth." She turned to get out of the car, but Booth stopped her suddenly with a hand on her shoulder.

"Whoa, not so fast Bones. We have to shake on it." He put his hand out to her. She smirked at him before taking his hand into hers. Booth gave it a gentle squeeze before saying, "Good luck Bones."

"I don't need luck Booth. You do realize the odds are in my favor; the chances of these people being normal, let alone helpful, are very slim. I hope you enjoyed that last piece of pie you ate." Brennan looked at him with a cocky expression. Booth couldn't help but smile at her.

"You are just **too** competitive sometimes you know that? And for your information I **did** enjoy that last piece of pie. Just like I'm going to enjoy the one I will be eating after dinner. Oh, make sure you're at my house Tuesday night by six, ready to cook. When Parker's over, dinner always begins at seven." He smiled smugly at her, and she glared playfully back at him in response. Any chance of an enjoyable time at the dealership had just been crushed. As the partners made their way to the entrance of the BMW building they couldn't help but be impressed with the meticulous detail put into the set up of their surroundings. All the cars in the lot were parked with the exact amount of space between each vehicle that lay next to it. The rims shined and the tires were turned to face straight forward, the grill of each car polished to glisten in the afternoon sun, and every window was freed of fingerprints. As Booth and Brennan walked through the lot their reflections could be seen perfectly in the shiny metal. Brennan couldn't help but compare it to walking through the hall of mirrors in a fun house, their images distorted to the bend of the cars. Booth let out a low whistle as he opened the door to the building. "Wow. Talk about high class." Booth was utterly impressed to say the least. Every make and every model of BMW was laid out for them on the show room floor. All polished and precisely assembled to be observed by future customers. Even the lights in the room were positioned to give off the best view of the cars. Brennan couldn't help but roll her eyes at the whole set up.

"A little ostentatious don't you think?" Booth let out a snicker and grinned at her choice of words.

"Yeah, and the car you're driving now isn't screaming for attention?" She looked at him, offended. If it wasn't for the fact that he was laughing she never would have known he was teasing her. She glared at him as they meandered through the room.

"That was mean Booth, and I didn't even buy that car. My publisher gave it to me. Anyway, I could say the same thing about your belt buckles, you have no room to talk." She elbowed him playfully as they walked further into the building. He laughed and pulled her into a one arm hug, a signal of apology and surrender. Her acceptance was a smile. A few moments passed in silence before Booth broke it.

"I wonder where the salespeople are." Booth said, confused. As if on cue a man in his mid forties stepped in front of them.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Names Kirk, how can I help you?" He asked sincerely, holding his hand out to Booth. He had a normal face and normal build with common dark brown hair. He was one of those guys that you could pass by without a second look. He was completely and utterly normal. Brennan felt her stomach drop. _'Shit.'_ Booth's reaction was doing a happy dance, on the inside that is. The mantra of _'Mac n' Cheese here I come.' _was playing in his head continuously. He didn't dare look at Brennan, he could feel her anger radiating next to him.Booth side stepped Brennan and shook Kirk's hand. A little too enthusiastically, Brennan noted.

"Hi. I'm Agent Booth and this is Temperance Brennan. We're here to check out some cars." Kirk nodded in understanding.

"Any models in particular?" He asked, addressing both of them. Booth turned to Brennan for an answer.

"I was told that the Z4 and M3 coupe were some cars I should look into." Kirk smiled at the models of cars she had mentioned. He began to lead them to the other side of the show room.

"Those are amazing cars, and a great choice. If you will follow me I will be happy to give you the information…." He was cut off by a man running from the other side of the room calling his name. Kirk went to meet the man and they whispered in confidence for a few moments before Kirk turned back to Brennan and Booth apology written all over his face. "I am so sorry but there's an emergency out back. Why don't you go over and look at the car and I will find someone else to assist you immediately. Again, I apologize" Booth and Brennan nodded kindly before walking towards the car. A white convertible with tan interior stood in front of them. Both Brennan and Booth were silent as they looked over the car, both of their heads tilted to the right.

"I'm having trouble finding the words to describe this car. It's on the tip of my tongue." Booth said bemusedly. Brennan turned to him, smirking.

"It looks like a shoe." Both partners chuckled together.

"I was going to say Beverly Hills-gold digger-esc, but that works too." Brennan looked at him confusedly. He just shook his head. "Never mind Bones, you need a TV to understand." Brennan just shrugged.

"I'll just Google it when I get home." Booth grinned at this. Only Bones would do something like that. Before he had time to tease her about it a women who looked like she walked straight out of the early 90's was in front of them.

"Hello, I'm Savannah Smith. Kirk sent me over to help ya'll out." She popped her gum as she glimpsed quickly over Brennan and Booth before seeing the car they were looking at. Her eyes lit up in surprise and disgust. She quickly traded that expression for one of excitement and false enthusiasm. "You know what car you should be looking at? You should check out the X6 series. They're amazing SUVs." Brennan looked at her then back at the Booth. She saw a look of horror on his face. _'No Kirk__,__ you traitor! You were my one and only hope for Mac N Cheese!' _Booth screamed inside his head and cursed Benedict Kirk to the deepest pit of Hades. Brennan smiled in delight at Booth squirming. Maybe hope of winning the bet wasn't dead.

"Actually, I was hoping to look at the M3 coupe." Brennan told Savannah who smiled politely back, popping her gum as she did so. There was something about that smile that made Brennan just want to smack Savannah upside her head. It was like Savannah thought Brennan had no idea what she was talking about, and chose to ignore her words. Savannah believed she knew better than Brennan. _'Uh oh__.__'_ Booth thought; was able to pick up on this right away. He winced for the unsuspecting cars saleswomen. She was about to get a dose of the true Temperance Brennan if she wasn't careful.

"I'm telling you, hun, you want to look at the X6. It has a great trade in value, great room, great sound system. All my girlfriends and family have 'em. And best of all it has heated cup holders!" She said this with such enthusiasm that Booth let out a snort. Brennan turned to Booth who raised his eyebrows _'Was this woman for real?'_ Communication and understanding passed between them and the corner of Brennan's mouth turned up in a smile. Brennan decided to give it another go. She was going to try and get this woman to understand she did not want to see that car.

"I'm not interested in an SUV, as exciting as heated cup holders sound. Could I please just see the M3 coupe?" Brennan said it this time with a little more force than Booth thought necessary. Savannah's gum gave a loud pop and Brennan faked a smile. _'Ok, maybe the force was necessary.' _

"You know, the X6 has an amazing safety rating and blue tooth technology." Booth felt like smacking himself in the head. Brennan felt more like smacking Savannah in the head. Brennan leaned over to Booth speaking through clenched teeth.

"Is she being intentionally dense?" Booth looked at her, at a loss for words. He was just as confused as she was. He decided they had finally had enough when the salesperson continued to speak. Booth put his arm around Brennan and began to lead them to the nearest exit, speaking over his shoulder as he went.

"You know what, Savannah? We'll come back when we've made a decision. Thanks again…._for nothing_." He whispered the last part so only he and Brennan could hear. As they reached the car they let out a relieved sigh. "This is beginning to feel like a sick and twisted repeating pattern. Maybe you should just buy your car online." Booth was partially serious. He couldn't help but smirking at Brennan as they got in the SUV. This situation was getting ridiculous. She just rolled her eyes and leaned her head back in defeat.

"I'm sorry you got dragged into this Booth, maybe I shouldn't have mentioned this to Sweets. You know I don't really need a new car, we could just tell him we went through my options rationally and decided buying a new car right now was just not in my best interest. I'm sure he'd let us off the trap." Booth just chuckled.

"It's let us off the hook Bones, and you know what? It's not that bad. There are tons of cars out there and tons of dealerships we will find one don't worry. Besides, I don't want to miss an opportunity to win another bet." Brennan gaped at him.

"You didn't win the bet! I did! Did you fail to notice the dense gum popping lady refusing to acknowledge me?" Booth just rolled his eyes.

"What about normal sane everyday man Kirk? He was the first salesmen we met so I win." Brennan just glared at him.

"The bet never stated anything about the first person we meet. So by my rationalization we tied. I say the fair thing to do is pick one aspect of the bets we made so each one of us gets a piece of the winnings. Does that sound fair to you?" Booth looked like a disappointed child as he drove. He let out a sigh and mumbled a reluctant 'OK.' "I choose the fact you can't make me eat pie for a week. How about you Booth?" He didn't pause to think.

"I choose you making me Mac n' Cheese again. I believe I will see you Tuesday night." He gave her a charm smile. She couldn't help but smile back.

**End Note: Please review and tell me what you think! Did you guys like the premiere?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Sorry for the delay of posting on this chapter College is a lot of work. This was one of my favorite chapters to write I'm not exactly sure why but I just loved the feel of it. So enjoy!**

Brennan and Booth sat before Sweets with sleep deprived, bored looks adorning their faces. After trying to spark conversation three times Sweets allowed a lull of silence to encompass the room, hoping to finally gain the partners' attention. His plan failed, miserably. Brennan was lost in her own thoughts, trying desperately to stay awake while Booth fought to keep his eyes open. His head was resting in his right hand, which was supported by the arm rest of the chair. Every so often he would sway towards Brennan's shoulder, but would quickly correct himself before they made contact. Sweets watched this action only twice before coming to the conclusion that even in sleep the partners were aware of each other's presence. It intrigued him, though the connection was on a purely subconscious level. _'Interesting, very interesting. I might have to make this a chapter in my book. Subconscious chemistry…I like the sound of that.' _Sweets quickly jotted down his idea on the note pad sitting in front of him. After ten minutes of silence, Sweets finally had enough. He let out a loud shrill whistle. Booth nearly jumped out of his skin. Brennan, of course, calmly, yet with a hint of annoyance, turned her attention towards the young doctor. "What the hell, Sweets! I was just getting to the good part of my dream. I almost caught that damn Leprechaun!" Booth said, wiping the drool from his face. Sweets just rolled his eyes and turned his focus to Brennan. She had dark circles under her eyes and looked as though she hadn't slept in days.

"Look, something is obviously going on with you guys today. You're acting weirder than usual. The whole point of these sessions is for you to be able to express your emotions openly and without judgment. In a nut shell, tell me what the hell is going on with you two!" Booth let out a snort when Sweets mentioned talking about emotions. Sweets, in response, tried his best to give Booth a warning look but it turned into more of a cowering pose. Brennan, trying to remain calm and stay awake, let out a long sigh and decided it was best to just explain the situation to Sweets.

"First off, I don't do nutshells. Secondly, we are both completely exhausted. We have been working almost every night for the past four days on a murder case that thankfully, we solved at five this morning. I can't speak for Booth entirely, but I'm guessing he's just as tired as I am. The **last** thing I feel like doing right now is talking about my emotions." Brennan sighed; she could sense she had been too harsh. "Sorry, I'm not trying to be rude. I know I'm not really participating, but to be perfectly honest, I'm about to pass out. So, can we please just get this over with?" Sweets gave Brennan a sympathetic smile before turning to Booth. Brennan's eyes began to feel very heavy as she laid her head against the arm rest. _'Maybe if I just rest my eyes for a moment I'll feel better.'_ she rationalized groggily as her body sank further into the chair.

"You seem to be a little more rested than your partner, Agent Booth. Why is that?" Booth just shrugged before continuing.

"Look Sweets, usually I'm just as tired as Bones after a long case, but this one was out of the ordinary. Bones and the squint squad had to spend even more time in the lab than usual. And you know Bones, she already works more than she should, so instead of her normal double shifts she was pulling triple shifts. While they did their forensic stuff I caught a few cat naps." Booth smiled at his cleverness. Sweets just smirked in understanding. Suddenly Booth felt something heavy against his shoulder. Booth looked down only to see Brennan dead asleep. Both Sweets and Booth couldn't help but laugh.

"I only have a few more questions for you, Agent Booth, and then you're free to go. She seems to be fast asleep, so I'm sure we won't bother her." Booth just nodded before Sweets continued. "How's the car assignment coming?" Booth let out a groan and ran a hand through his hair. At his sudden movements he felt Brennan start to stir. He quickly became still and allowed her to snuggle back into his shoulder. Sweets raised his eyebrows at him but Booth gave him a glare. Booth began to speak in a very hushed voice, he didn't want to wake Brennan.

"About the same since we last talked to you. I'm beginning to lose my faith in humanity. It seems no matter where we go the freaks of the world follow. Bones is getting very frustrated and frankly, so am I. This silly assignment you gave us is a lot harder than Bones, and I believe you thought it would be." Sweets let out a chuckle. Booth gave him a shocked look. _'He's enjoying our suffering! Sadistic little…'_

"No, Agent Booth I knew how hard this was going to be. I just recently bought a car. It took me almost a half a year to find the perfect place. You recently went to the BMW dealership, correct?" Booth slowly nodded his head, his jaw clenched in irritation. Sweets had set them up. "Let me guess, you ran into a women by the name of Savannah? Annoying, gum popping, 90's stewardess type?" Booth looked at him, rather amused, and couldn't help but laugh quietly.

"How did you….yeah, that's the chick. Did she try to make you buy an SUV as well?" Sweets chuckled and shook his head yes.

"I thought my ex-girlfriend was going to kill her. Can I make a suggestion for you Agent Booth?" Booth looked at him skeptically.

"You're not going to send us to another idiot convention, are you?" Sweets let out a sigh.

"No, Agent Booth. I believe you and Dr. Brennan have almost achieved what I ultimately hoped for you to gain in this experiment. There are three sane, rational, and totally sweet car dealerships out there. I went with Volkswagen because at the time, that was what I could afford. I believe Dr. Brennan would best be pleased with Lexus or Infinity. Those cars are wicked sweet…and would ultimately suit her needs." Booth smiled enthusiastically. How come he hadn't thought of it before?

"That sounds like a plan Sweets. Anything else, or should I wake Bones?" Sweets quickly held up a hand to stop Booth before he awoke Brennan.

"One more thing. What have you learned from this experience so far, Agent Booth? What life lessons can you take away from this?" Booth paused. That was something he had not seen coming. He took a moment to ponder this. Looking back on the whole thing it wasn't such a bad experience. He had many stories he could share with friends and family, he had met **very** interesting characters, _'understatement of the year_,' and most importantly he got to spend time laughing with Bones… Was that what the point of this was? As corny as his answer sounded Booth couldn't think of anything else as being a good answer to Sweets' question. He decided to be honest.

"Other than car salespeople belong in a side show attraction, I've learned that the best things in life are the small moments you won't ever forget." Booth quickly looked down and began to fiddle with his watch, the tips of his ears turning red. Sweets couldn't help but smirk at the blushing agent.

"That is a very insightful observation Agent Booth. I couldn't have put it better myself." Booth smiled broadly at this. He looked down at the sleeping anthropologist on his shoulder. She looked so peaceful while she slept, very relaxed and at ease. The weight of her past released from her shoulders. Booth suddenly felt a pair of eyes boring into him. He turned back to find Sweets smirking at him, a look on his face that said he knew too much. Booth gave him his best intimidation stare…it worked. Sweets adjusted his tie awkwardly, slowly standing and heading toward the door.

"That's all the questions I have for today. You and Dr. Brennan should go home and get some rest. Come back after you have gone to your next dealership. I'll be outside talking to my secretary. It was good to see you, Agent Booth." Sweets left rather quickly, his tail tucked between his legs. Booth smirked proudly to himself.

"You shouldn't have scared the boy Booth, it's rude." Booth about jumped out of seat.

"Jesus Bones! I thought you were asleep. Wait…how long have you been awake?" Booth's pulse suddenly began to rise. Brennan slowly stretched and began to stand from her seat.

"Not long. When you started to fiddle with you watch you moved your arm and it woke me up. I'm sorry I left you alone with Sweets during a therapy session. I feel like such a traitor." Booth let out a relieved sigh and smiled up at Brennan. He slowly walked towards the door leading her with a hand on the small of her back.

"Don't worry about it Bones, you're exhausted. You work too hard, you know that? I have an idea. You go home, sleep as long as you like, and when you wake up, call me and I'll bring over some Tai food." Brennan let out a long yawn as she nodded. Booth just smirked at her. "I'll take that as a yes. Oh, by the way, Sweets says we should go to the Lexus dealership Thursday." Brennan looked up at him with a look of pure sleepy horror on her face.

"What!? More car places? Come on Booth, can't we take a week off?" Booth shook his head in amusement as he held open the door.

"Sweets says he knows for a fact these places are safe. Plus, he knows if he lies to me I'll shoot him." Brennan elbowed him playfully as they headed out of the office.

"You really should be nicer to him. He's just a kid. And it's not him whose opinion I trust, it's yours." Brennan looked down in embarrassment at her confession. Booth suddenly had a huge charm smile on his face.

"Thanks Bones. I trust yours as well." there was a long awkward pause as they rode the elevator to the parking garage. "By the way, do you know you drool in your sleep?"

**End Note: Ok so as always I beseech you all to review! Also how excited are you guys now that the new season has started? YEAH!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: sorry it took so long you know how life can be. I again want to thank Dr. Temperance Brennan for her beta skills. Read her work it's amazing. Also big shout out to all of you who have supported this story and reviewed. Here comes the last chapter enjoy kiddies.-SJS**

"I swear if this place does not contain sane people I will gladly stand aside and allow you to shoot Sweets. Kid or not he should know better than to lie to us." Brennan continued her rant as she begrudgingly got out of the SUV. Booth smirked as he watched his partner walk towards the entrance of their next car adventure. He noticed she was walking with about as much enthusiasm as a prisoner on death row. Booth couldn't blame her after everything they had been through trying to find a new car. This excursion was at the bottom of his priorities list, right next to going to the dentist. He shuddered at the thought. They had just arrived at the Infiniti dealership and Booth was already on the edge of his seat in anticipation. '_Please be right about this place Sweets. I don't think I can stand to talk to another moron.' _his subconscious pleaded. _'And I don't think you want to make Bones angry.'_ Booth had a momentary flash of Brennan flipping Sweets down a flight of stairs and grinned. _'On second thought…' _

"Booth, what are you smiling about? You seriously cannot be happy about being here?" Brennan had a look of pure confusion on her face as she gazed up at her partner. Booth quickly shook his head in dismissal and began to lead her inside the building, his hand on the small of her back.

"Nothing Bones, I was just remembering something Parker said. You ready to look at some cars?" He gave her his best false enthusiastic grin even adding a double thumb up for effect. Brennan let out a giggle and rolled her eyes playfully at his antics. Booth gave her a genuine smile in return. He was just happy he could lighten the mood.

"Not really, but I talked to Angela and she said these are some of the best cars on the market." Booth nodded in agreement.

"You'll love these cars; I guarantee it. Today is our lucky day. I can feel it!" Brennan raised an eyebrow at him.

"It is physically impossible for you to know that, unless it's your magical gut telling you." She gave him a cheeky smile. Booth responded by letting out a frustrated sigh. He knew she was teasing him but it still bothered him when she made fun of his gut feelings.

"Hey, lay off my gut Bones, as I recall it has saved our asses on more than one occasion. You wanna know the real reason I'm sure this will work out?" All humor was gone from his face as he took a step towards Brennan, popping her personal bubble. Brennan froze on the spot, her brain refusing to cooperate. A slow blush crept upon her cheeks at the close proximity of her partner. It took all of Booth's self control not to chuckle at her reaction. He spoke in a hushed voice, his face inches away from hers. "Because we have been to every other dealership in the DC metropolitan area. It's either this place or no car at all, Bones." Brennan couldn't help but laugh as a huge grin spread across Booth's face. She elbowed him playfully as he went to hold open the door. _'He is such a tease.'_

"Come on Booth, let's go look at the cars." Brennan said. She took a deep breath as she headed towards the show room floor, Booth following right behind her. The Infiniti dealership looked an awful lot like the BMW dealership in that everything was well lit and meticulously clean. All the models were perfectly positioned and 

polished across the show room floor, which gave the future buyers the best angle in which to admire the vehicles. Brennan and Booth were in complete awe; as Sweets and Angela had stated, these cars were 'wicked sweet.' The back wall housed individual offices for all employees. The glass windows in each cubicle were aligned with perfect sight to the front and side entrances. Brennan and Booth didn't even have to time to look around before they were spotted by the employees sitting behind their identical desks. Booth turned just in time to see three heads pop up in the windows at the same time. The eager grins on the salespeople's faces were nearly identical. _'Not again. Sweets, you're so fired.'_ Booth was seconds away from grabbing Brennan and making a run for it, but as his luck would have it a man by the name of Mel, who was a thirty year veteran at the "Smith & Sons Infiniti" cut off his nearest exit. He was in his early sixties with a black mustache and a comb over. He wore an oxford and nice black dress slacks. He was the very essence of homely with a little twinkle in his eye. He gave Brennan and Booth a warm smile. Booth felt that he was looking at a younger version of his grandfather.

"You must be Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan. I'm Mel Murano." Booth and Brennan turned to each other, both extremely confused. This whole thing was getting extremely creepy. Booth was the first to recover.

"I'm sorry, but do we know you?" He asked. Mel let out a quiet chuckle before answering; his voice deep, yet welcoming.

"A Ms. Angela Montenegro called. I'm good friends with her fiancé Jack Hodgins. His father and I are old golf buddies. I usually handle his family's foreign car purchases. I was told specifically by her not to screw up and to help you Dr. Brennan to the best of my ability. She also wanted me to tell you that she has first dibs on driving your car." He said with a smirk. Brennan shook her head in disbelief. Booth quickly turned to Brennan and smiled cockily.

"Told you I had a feeling. Never bet against the gut, Bones." Brennan rolled her eyes playfully which caused him to smile wider.

"Only Angela." she muttered to herself. Booth nodded in agreement. "Thank you Mr. Murano, for helping us out. It's been a very long couple of weeks."

"Tell me about it." Booth muttered sarcastically. Brennan gave him a look of annoyance before continuing.

"Did Angela mention any cars specifically that I should look at, or did she leave you to make suggestions?" Mr. Murano paused for a moment before realization dawned on his face.

"She didn't mention a model, but I know the perfect car for you and your boyfriend. Follow me please." Booth stopped dead in his tracks, a look of shock on his face. Brennan was completely red and ran a hand over her face in embarrassment.

"We uh…we aren't…uh… together." Booth motioned between himself and Brennan awkwardly. Now it was Mel's turn to look confused.

"Oh, Ms. Montenegro informed me that the two of you were shopping for your first car as a couple, maybe I misheard her." Brennan went from embarrassed to annoyed in a split second. This was by far one of the most awkward situations Booth and Brennan had ever been in. They quickly glanced at each other.

"Angela…" Brennan and Booth growled at the same time. After a few deep soothing breaths and a count to ten they slowly and awkwardly followed Mr. Murano towards the back of the store. They were avoiding each 

other's gazes as much as possible. Brennan checked her cell phone as they walked and Booth seemed to find a potted plant against a wall to be very interesting. No matter how many times people would think them to be a couple the awkwardness that would ensue afterwards was something they would never get used to. Booth did notice that the periods of awkwardness didn't seem to last as long as they used to, but it was only after he or Brennan cracked a joke or in Brennan's case, attempted to make a joke. Booth decided it was best just to pretend everything was normal so that they could get through the car purchase as painlessly as possible.

"Wow. Check out that sweet set of wheels Bones." Booth said in awe. Mr. Murano smirked in satisfaction.

"This is a G35 coupe Dr. Brennan. It has everything you would expect in a 2009 sports car. It has a built in navigation system, blue tooth technology, and satellite radio. All of which can be controlled by hand on the steering wheel. It comes in an array of colors for the exterior and interior so feel free to take your pick. If you want you can also add a spoiler and we can provide complimentary tinted windows. The rims will be a bit more difficult; we will have to order out on those but we will take care of everything you need upon request." Brennan stood there in shock. This was the car. She was never one to believe in fate, but standing there looking at the car in front of her she swore she could hear it calling to her. _'Buy me!' _It seemed to say. She would never tell anyone of course. She let out a much needed relieved sigh. _'Thank you Angela. Maybe now I won't key your car.' _She turned her attention to Booth and gave him the biggest smile he'd ever seen. He smiled back and chuckled. He could tell she was in love with the car.

"You wanna take it for a test drive Bones?" Brennan jumped at the opportunity.

"Yes!" She was shocked at her own excitement. Booth smiled as he turned to Mr. Murano and asked him. He quickly said 'yes' and went to go get the keys. Booth turned back to find Brennan already sitting in the driver's seat, playing with the buttons. She looked more excited than kid at Christmas.

"Having fun Bones?" Booth asked as he got into the passenger seat. The smell of leather invaded his senses.

"Actually, yes, I am. I'm so happy this is over, thank you so much Booth! I know this hasn't been the easiest assignment we've had." Booth laughed at that as he leaned his chair back, putting his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, but it was worth it. You're getting your hot wheels here and I'm getting out of doing paperwork. It all works out in the end- especially since you're going to let me drive your car." Brennan scoffed at that last statement.

"No! You never let me drive your car! What makes you think you can drive mine?"

"Well for one, I've had to sacrifice some major I.Q. points dealing with moronic car salesmen trying to find you a car. And secondly, I'm your favorite person and best friend so you will let me…it would also piss Angela off if she knew you let me drive the car before her." Booth gave her a full blown charm smile as he said this. Brennan tried to hold back a laugh but failed miserably.

"Fine, but only once and that's it." Booth clapped his hands in excitement. Brennan could not believe what she had just done. Was there nothing Booth couldn't get away with? Brennan felt as though no matter what he requested of her she would do it. _'I really need to stop being such a push over.' _Just then Mr. Murano came over with a set a car keys for the demo that was parked outside.

"Now, if you will follow me Dr. Brennan the car is waiting outside for you to test drive. Once we are finished with that, if you are still positive this is the car you want, we can come back inside to my office and begin the necessary paperwork." Brennan and Booth shared a huge smile. Booth turned to Mr. Murano sheepishly as he got out of the car.

"Is there any way I can also test drive the car? You know, gotta make sure it's the right car for her, has good handling, safety is also important." Mr. Murano chuckled as Brennan rolled her eyes.

"Sure Agent Booth, I'd be happy to let you drive also." Booth let out a quiet yet triumphant 'YES!' The rest of the day passed in total bliss. Thanks to Brennan's amazing organizational skills, the paperwork was a snap and was done in record time. The total time it took to purchase the car was less than three hours, not including Booth's test drive time which took up over half an hour. Somehow, he forgot the dealership's location- twice. By late afternoon Brennan was leaving the Infiniti dealership with a brand new G35 coupe. She couldn't have been happier.

"Guess we don't have to shoot Sweets after all." Booth muttered to Brennan as they walked through the exit.

"Yeah, I guess not, but this does mean we have to go see him tomorrow." Booth let out a groan as they wandered out to the parking lot. Brennan gave him a look, telling him to get over it.

"Fine, but we're going to the diner afterwards. No excuses and we're taking your car. I get to drive since you so kindly promised." He smiled sarcastically. Brennan just shook her head and unlocked her car door.

"Thanks again Booth." She said sincerely.

"Anything for you Bones." Booth replied, equally sincere, his chocolate eyes penetrating her.

She paused when she opened the door and turned to her partner. Booth was standing only a few inches away. _'Should I?' _Brennan thought shyly. The temptation was too strong. Without even thinking she leaned in and gently brushed her lips against his. As quickly as it had occurred it was over. Booth found himself leaning towards her as she pulled away; he didn't want it to end. Booth stood there, ears red and feeling stunned, staring as Brennan climbed into the car. Her eyes never left his. Booth quickly tried to gather his thoughts but found his brain was still trying to process what happened. _'She kissed me…' _was the only thing running through his mind. Brennan was never one for awkward silence, so she decided to speak first.

"Well…I guess... I'll see you in the morning." Brennan muttered quickly, her cheeks still red from embarrassment. Booth was still staring but was able to nod as he walked to his car. Suddenly Booth found his brain was able to function again. He turned back to Brennan.

"Good night Temperance. Drive safe." He gave her his best charm smile. Brennan smiled back. And as both of them drove home, they each thought of Booth's earlier statement, and realized the truth behind it. He would do anything for her; from fighting serial killers to buying cars, and she would do anything for him. No matter how dreadful an experience proved to be, they would always be able to find the silver lining- each other.

**End Note: Please review and tell me what you think please please please with candy and sprinkles and a hot and steamy Booth.**


End file.
